


The Ties That Bind

by nathanielsb



Series: Folkmore [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Daydreaming Waverly, Evermore - Freeform, F/F, Folklore, Light Angst, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), Song: willow (Taylor Swift), Stubborn Wayhaught, Wayhaught - Freeform, Young Wayhaught, willow tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb
Summary: Moments in between.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Folkmore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,  
> I've been meaning to write Wayhaught fic based on Taylor Swift - Invisible String since the song released and I had time during this break, so here it is. It's going to be a continuation from Seven and it's about important moments in between their childhood and adult lives.  
> Huge thanks to Daniel, Tammy and Beth for keeping me on track.
> 
> I hope you all stay safe and hope this little fic can distract you for a bit. Take care!

***Flashback is in italic***

It was a nice afternoon and Waverly thought she could visit Centennial Park while she was in the city. She had just finished her meeting with the curator at Royal Museum Ontario. They needed her for one of their research projects and Waverly was one of the most well-known researchers with a master’s degree in History from University of Toronto. 

Waverly sat on one of the benches, reminiscing about her college days. She put down her bag next to her and crossed her leg. She looked up at her surroundings; to the clear blue sky and the green grass. She used to sit there, reading and wishing to meet somebody. She wished to meet Nicole, her best friend who was also her crush from days long since past. 

Nicole, who was not only her sister’s best friend but also her best friend. Nicole, who saved Waverly from crying all night after her own father had thrown an empty bottle at her when she got home late when she was seven years old. Nicole, who took her to the creek and made her a perfect sweet tea just to cheer her up. Nicole, who was always kind to her and very beautiful. 

They both attended the same college and Nicole was studying Criminology, she always wanted to be a police officer. That's what she told Waverly years ago. 

_“Randy Nedley is kinda cool, Waves. Remember when I helped Wynonna out when that brawl happened here last week?”_

_Waverly frowned. “I’m still mad at her for being involved.” She suddenly slapped Nicole’s arm gently. “And you! For letting her go in the first place.”_

_“Hey! I saved her, didn’t I?”_

_Waverly still frowned but a smile curled on the corner of her lips. “Yes, you did. Thank you.” Waverly nudged Nicole’s shoulder with hers._

_They were sitting next to each other at Shorty’s, drinking lemonade._

_Nicole was 18 years old and Waverly was 16._

_“What’s with Randy Nedley?”_

_“Yeah, he asked if I was thinking about being a cop.”_

_Waverly’s eyes widened. “And? What did you say?”_

_Nicole smiled. “What do you think?”_

_Waverly gasped. “Me? Why did you ask me?”_

_“You’re smart, you know I always consider your thoughts.” Nicole shrugged._

_Waverly blushed, like she always did whenever Nicole complimented her. She didn’t know what this feeling was but she liked it. “If this is what you want, I think you should go for it, Nicole.” She said shyly._

_“But what is on your mind, Waverly?” Nicole turned to look at her._

_Waverly didn’t say anything for quite some time and let out a breath. She turned to face Nicole and looked her in the eyes. “I don’t have any good memories with cops, Nicole. Even after daddy died, Wynonna kept having problems with cops. Randy Nedley is good, he’s Chrissy’s father but that’s about it. I think I need to change my perception of the police, and with you becoming a cop, I’m pretty sure it will help.”_

_Nicole grinned. “Do you think so?”_

_Waverly shrugged. “Yeah, you’re the one who told me to change bad memories into good memories.”_

_“Yeah I did.”_

_“But what do you want, Nicole?”_

_Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands with hers. “I think I want to be a cop, Waves.” She smiled widely._

_“Yeah?” Waverly’s smile matched Nicole’s._

_“Yeah. I’m gonna help you to turn bad memories into the good ones.”_

_They both were grinning at each other._

_“I have to run and tell my dad! I’ll meet you at home later tonight?” Nicole stood up while still holding Waverly’s hands._

_“Yes, please.”_

_“Great!” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I’ll see you later!”_

_Waverly’s heart skipped a beat, she was blushing profusely and couldn’t utter a word._

_Nicole walked away with a smile on her face but she suddenly turned back. “Don’t tell Wynonna about this. She’ll tease me and I won't hear the end of it.” She frowned._

_Waverly laughed. “I won’t. I promise.”_

_Nicole grinned. “You’re the best, Waves.”_

Waverly chuckled remembering that day. 

Time was mysterious. Even after these years, it still didn’t give Waverly compasses nor signs. When Nicole decided to be a cop, Waverly didn’t see any clues, where the future was going to lead them both. Would they still be best friends or even more? 

Waverly realised while she was sitting on this bench, in the city where they both studied a couple years ago, it was so natural for her to think that there was some invisible string tying her to Nicole all along.

* * *

It was early September, the air was warm but Waverly could feel the cool breeze. She looked up to the tree next to the bench and wondered why the colour of the leaves were so teal. 

Her mind went to one Sunday afternoon when she was 14 and Nicole was 16. Teal was the colour of Nicole’s shirt that she wore that day. Nicole worked at the yogurt shop to make a little money and Waverly used to visit her every Sunday afternoon. 

Nicole said she would save the money to get a car after graduation, that way she could visit Waverly anytime while she attended college in the Big city. 

_“So you won’t miss me, Waves!” Nicole laughed_. 

Oh, they wished. 

_“Waverly?!” Nicole called her from downstairs._

_“Upstairs!”_

_Nicole opened Waverly’s bedroom door abruptly, Waverly was startled even though she knew Nicole was coming in._

_“What happened, Nicole?” Waverly had never seen Nicole this upset. She looked like she was about to cry. Waverly got up from her bed and grabbed Nicole’s hand._

_“Is Wynonna here? Gus?”_

_“No, they are in Shorty’s. What happened?”_

_Nicole closed the door and let Waverly lead her to the bed._

_“He was mad at me, Waves. He doesn’t want me to be a cop. He said cops are always in danger and he doesn’t wanna lose me because my mom has gone. He’s so unfair!” Nicole sniffled._

_Waverly caressed Nicole’s back gently. “Maybe he was just shocked. You just decided this afternoon.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Why don’t you give him some time.”_

_Nicole didn’t say anything for a while. “Maybe.”_

_“Your dad is a good man, Nicole, you know that.”_

_Nicole took Waverly’s hand and squeezed it. “I know, Waves.” Nicole smiled a little. “Can I sleep here?” She looked at Waverly with hope in her eyes._

_“Of course. Does he know you’re here?”_

_“He knows even if I don’t tell him, Waves, where else would I go.” Nicole shrugged. She took off her jacket and put it on Waverly’s chair._

_“Have you had dinner?”_

_“Not yet.” Nicole frowned. “I was so upset.”_

_Waverly sighed. “Come on, Gus made something before she left.”_

_“Thanks, Waverly. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world.”_

_Waverly blushed._

_“Just don’t tell Wynonna that.”_

_“I won’t.” Waverly laughed and felt her heart grow warm._

_After an hour, they went back to Waverly’s bed and laid down side by side in silence._

_“What if dad doesn’t want to pay my college fees?”_

_Waverly turned to face Nicole, she didn’t know what to say. Nicole turned to face her too. They were just looking at each other under the glow of the pale moonlight. Nicole’s face was so worried and distraught._

_Waverly didn’t know why but she didn’t like it. Nicole was her hero, she was always happy and smiling, and always brave. Now she looked afraid and that scared Waverly. Nicole always helped her and was there for her, it was time for Waverly to help Nicole even though she didn’t know how._

_Waverly took Nicole’s hand under the blanket. She remembered when she was seven and her dad was mad at her. Nicole was only nine but she was so brave sneaking into her house to keep her company. She was so grown up, beautiful and tall._

_Waverly’s eyes suddenly widened. “That’s it!”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re a basketball player, why don’t you get a scholarship?!”_

_“Oh my god, Waverly. That’s brilliant!” Nicole sat up. “Of course, basketball. I’m good at basketball!”_

_“Good? Nicole, you’re the star of our basketball team!” Waverly followed Nicole and leaned back to her bedframe._

_Nicole grinned. “That I am!”_

_Waverly laughed. “Cocky!” She hit her softly with a pillow._

_“Hey!”_

_Waverly giggled. “Come back lay down, I’m tired.”_

_They were laying on their sides, facing each other._

_“I think I’m not going to buy a car, Waves. I’m going to need the money to survive at least my first year in college.” Nicole sounded remorseful._

_Waverly smiled. “You do that.”_

_“But it means I can’t go home anytime…”_

_“It’s alright, Gus has given me a hint that I’m going to get a car for my birthday this year, I’ll be the one who visits you, Nicole.”_

_“Will you?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“God, I love you, Waves.”_

_Waverly’s face grew hot but she chuckled. “I love you too, Nicole.”_

_Waverly could see something change on Nicole’s face, she looked at Waverly softly, but in a second it changed back again._

_“Come here.” Nicole extended out her left arm and Waverly scooted closer. She kissed the top of Waverly’s head and whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Waves.”_

_“You’d do fine, Nicole.” Waverly whispered back._

* * *

Nicole was accepted into the University of Toronto and without them knowing, their hearts had been broken in the process. Nicole still went home every Christmas but it felt different. Then Nicole had a girlfriend and Waverly didn’t know how to process that. Their relationship was getting awkward. 

Waverly still remembered that one phone call. 

_“Are you jealous?”_

_“What do you mean I’m jealous? I’m not!”_

_“Well you acted like you are.”_

_“I’m not jealous, Nicole!”_

_“Why are you mad?”_

_“You forgot to call me!”_

_“Well sorry that I spent time with my girlfriend!”_

_“You never forget to call me.”_

_“I have a girlfriend, Waverly.”_

_“Fine! Have fun with your girlfriend!”_

_“I will.”_

_“Don’t bother to call me again!”_

_“I won’t!”_

They both hung up and stopped contacting each other. 

One year later, Waverly got a scholarship from University of Toronto and Nicole had to find out from Wynonna. Of course, the oblivious Wynonna asked Nicole to take care of her baby sister and Nicole was so honourably good that she was obliged to the request. 

Nicole texted Waverly after she received a phone call from Wynonna. 

_Nicole: hey, heard that you got in U of T, congrats_

_Waverly: thanks_

_Nicole: should meet up when you get here_

_Waverly: sure_

_Nicole: I hate this Waves_

_Waverly: hate what?_

_Nicole: us, not talking_

_Waverly: you’re the one who has a girlfriend_

_Nicole: whatever Waverly_

Waverly cried to sleep that night. 

Waverly sighed. When did she become so stubborn?

* * *

After Waverly attended uni, they accidentally met in the library. They had an awkward chat but agreed to have coffee sometime. Waverly also met Nicole’s girlfriend, Shae, a medical student and hated to admit that she was nice and gorgeous and they were kinda perfect together. 

Waverly tried to avoid Nicole as much as she could. She knew that she had fallen in love with Nicole for a long time and she just wanted Nicole to be happy even if it wasn’t with her. How noble am I? Waverly chuckled. 

Nicole used to have her afternoon run here in Centennial Park, she lived nearby with Shae while Waverly stayed in a dorm. She knew because she saw Nicole one time when Jeremy and Robin took her to the park to get fresh air because they thought she had been in the library so much her skin had turned pale, as pale as Bella Swan. Waverly didn’t want to be as pale as Bella Swan, no matter how cool Kristen Stewart looked on Happiest Season. 

Waverly was startled by the sound of her phone. It was Wynonna. 

“How do you know I was done with the meeting?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll call you whenever I wanna call you, baby girl.” 

Waverly chuckled. “What’s up?” 

“Can I just call you without reason?” 

“You can, Wynonna, but you usually don’t.” 

“You’re too smart.” 

“What do you want?” 

“When are you coming back?” 

“I don’t know, I feel like I want to stay for a few more days.” 

“Well, good. Stay there for a few more days.” Wynonna sounded awkward.

Waverly furrowed her brows. “What is going on, Wynonna?” 

“Nothing. Talk to you later, baby girl. Bye!” 

“Wynonna!” 

Wynonna was being weird but Waverly couldn’t care less. Wynonna was always weird and Waverly loved her anyway. 

She let out a breath and went back to her daydreaming. After Nicole graduated, she made a trip to LA, Shae’s hometown. Waverly met her when she came back to Toronto alone. 

It was morning when they met for coffee when she told Waverly that she and Shae had broken up. Nicole looked sad but she also looked calm, like she knew it was going to happen. 

_“It didn’t work out, Waves.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s… I was always the one who made an effort in our relationship, I fought so hard for us but she didn’t. You know what she told me when we broke up?”_

_“What?”_

_“She said ‘come on, Nicole, we both know it isn’t me who you want to spend the rest of your life with’. I am confused by what she meant.” Nicole rolled her eyes._

_Waverly felt her heart beating faster but she didn’t say anything._

_Nicole sighed. “Other than those reasons, I kinda knew we wouldn’t work out anyway.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Nicole flustered. “I always want to go back to Purgatory and be a cop there. You know Nedley always keeps in touch with me…”_

_“Does he?”_

_“Yeah, and I knew Shae wouldn't fit there.” Nicole frowned. “Her dad was the head surgeon in a hospital in LA which she is now a resident there.”_

_Waverly nodded. “If she knew she’s going to stay in LA, why did she pursue a relationship with you?”_

_Nicole frowned even deeper and knitted her brows. “She thought what we had was fun, that she cared about me but she didn’t think we would last this long. Heck yeah, I did all the effort!” Nicole raised her voice. “Sorry.”_

_Waverly placed her hand on top of Nicole’s and it seemed to calm her down. “Hey, it’s alright.”_

_Nicole sighed. “I was so mad when I was in the cab to the airport. I heard Taylor Swift’s song ‘Bad Blood’.” She chuckled. “What a perfect song at the perfect time.”_

_Waverly smiled. “It was a perfect song.” She lifted her hand from Nicole’s._

_Nicole looked disappointed but she dismissed it quickly and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I keep talking about my own problems, Waves.”_

_“No, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.”_

_“You’re here now.” Nicole smiled. A sweet smile that popped her dimples that Waverly loved and missed so much._

_“Wanna grab lunch?” Waverly tried to control her emotion._

_“Yeah, sure!”_

_They walked for 10 minutes to a diner._

_“It’s my favourite spot.” Waverly told Nicole._

_“I ate here for dinner last night!”_

_“Did you?”_

_“Yeah. Do you want to make it as a takeaway? We can have it by the lakes in Centennial Park.”_

_“That’s a good idea.”_

They were having lunch by the lakes and talking like they used to when they were younger. Waverly had never been happy since Nicole left for college. Nicole, her hero, who mended her broken heart which was caused by Nicole herself. 

Time was a mystic particle. It cut her heart open and then healed it fine. Waverly always knew there was some invisible string that tied Nicole to her, no matter what happened in their lives, they would always be pulled towards each other. 

* * *

Waverly got up from the bench and started walking around. Gold was the colour of some of the leaves she saw when they were having lunch here. That day was the start of Waverly’s third year, she just got back after spending summer in Purgatory. She suddenly remembered one of Nicole’s questions.

_“Are you seeing anyone, Waves?” Nicole casually asked her._

_Waverly’s heart clenched._

The invisible string didn’t always pull her towards Nicole, but it could also pull her away and cause her to fall into the wrong arms. 

At the beginning of the summer that year, she casually asked Wynonna whether Nicole would come back home, awaiting the answer with baited breath.

_“You guys are still not talking, huh?”_

_Waverly shrugged._

_“You both are weird.”_

_“Well?”_

_“No, she’s not coming home, she went to LA to whats-her-girlfriend-name home.”_

_Waverly’s heart broke even more. “Are they getting married?”_

_“What?? No! Well I don’t know. Did she say something?”_

_“I don’t know, Wynonna. We’re not talking, remember?!”_

_“Hey, why are you so salty?”_

_“I… I don’t know.”_

_“Don’t worry, we’ll kill her if she doesn't invite us to her wedding.”_

_“Ergh.” Waverly left Wynonna, feeling devastated._

_“Waves! Hey! Wanna go to the Big City tonight?”_

_“Yeah yeah!”_

_Later that night at 1.25 AM in the back of a dive bar, Waverly was making out with not-just-some-guy but none other than Champ Hardy._

Waverly shuddered remembering that day and her heart shattering when she had to answer Nicole’s question. 

_Waverly’s face felt hot and not in a good way. She quietly answered. “I’m seeing Champ.”_

_To say that Nicole was shocked was an understatement, Nicole was furious. “Champ?? Champ the chump?? You don’t even like him. He’s a joke, Waverly! What are you doing with him? He’s just gonna waste your time!”_

_Waverly was mad. Nicole had a girlfriend and now she was questioning her-eh, whatever Champ was. “You don’t get to say anything about my relationship with anyone, Nicole.”_

_“I’m your best friend, Waverly.”_

_“Are you?? If you were my best friend where you were in the past three years, you were never there.”_

_Nicole’s face was as red as her hair. “I had a girlfriend.”_

_“So you forgot your best friend?”_

_“As a best friend you were very demanding, Waverly.”_

_Waverly’s eyes were teary. “Well, I’m not demanding anything anymore from you, Nicole.” She turned around and left Nicole._

_“Waverly, that’s not what I meant. Waves! I’m sorry.”_

_Waverly kept walking and tears were falling from her eyes._

She broke things up with Champ that night. Being with Champ was a mistake, a mistake that was wrapped in barbed wire. Waverly knew about her own demons, she had never been brave. She never stood up in front of her dad, she had never been brave to admit that she loved Nicole, if she was brave maybe she could have avoided all these mistakes. Her mistakes were all wrapped in chains which gave weight to the demons that she carried through all the seasons.

* * *

After that day, Nicole left to attend the Police Academy and they have never contacted each other again. Nicole always came back home for Christmas to her dad but they tried to avoid each other. They were too stubborn and as oblivious as Wynonna, she tried to get them in the same room but she always failed, except that one night. 

_Wynonna asked Waverly to get her hidden liquor in the barn for a small party at the Homestead. When she opened the barn door Nicole was there carrying the logs for the fire and was about to go out. They were both surprised._

_“I didn’t know you were here!” They said in union._

_Nicole smiled and Waverly chuckled._

_“Wynonna said you’ll be here tomorrow.” Nicole said quietly._

_“She also said you’re not here yet.”_

_“Wynonna…” They both mumbled._

_“Good to see you though.”_

_“Good to see you too, Nicole.”_

_They looked up and met each other’s eyes, there were smiles of relief on their faces._

_“How’s Champ?”_

_“Eh, we broke up that night after you and I met in the park.”_

_Nicole’s eyes widened. “Did you?”_

_Waverly shrugged. “You’re right. I’ve never liked him.”_

_Nicole only nodded._

_“He’s a father to a new born now.”_

_“Is he now?”_

_“Yeah, married to Stephanie Jones early this year.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“I know! Now I am sending their baby a present.”_

_They both giggled._

They talked that night. Nicole was a police officer now and currently placed somewhere in Edmonton. She told Waverly that Nedley offered her a transfer to Purgatory PD but she didn’t tell Waverly why she didn’t take the offer. Waverly was still doing her master degree that time, she told Nicole that she didn’t know if she would come back home. 

Waverly was looking up and saw the gold colour of the leaves. It reminded her of the brown colour of Nicole’s eyes that turned gold-ish under Homestead lights and that night she felt it drew Waverly back towards Nicole. 

Waverly sighed. She probably imagined things. 

That was two years ago. After that night's conversation, their relationship went back to normal and their communication was getting better. Waverly got her best friend back and so did Nicole. Waverly was still afraid to tell Nicole about her feelings, afraid that it would ruin their friendship. 

One of the leaves fell into Waverly’s head. It was gold and Waverly was struck. These years without Nicole made her feel like hell, it was still a journey but that one single invisible thread of gold has tied Waverly to Nicole and brought her heaven. 

Waverly was going to tell Nicole that she loved her. 

Suddenly her phone chimed. It was a text from Chrissy. 

Chrissy: she’s here

Waverly: who? 

Chrissy: Nicole

Waverly: is everybody ok? Why is she back? 

Chrissy: Waverly, she’s coming back home

Waverly’s heart beat faster. That’s why Wynonna sounded so awkward. Nicole was there. She wanted to give them time before seeing each other again. “Clever, Wynonna.” Waverly chuckled. 

Time was so wondrous, it brought pain but also joy. Waverly was longing to be with Nicole and time was giving her anything but pain. They have been separated since Nicole graduated high school and that was 8 years ago. But she knew time was magical, it could bring hell as well as heaven. 

The sun was almost set, the blue sky had turned into a purple pink sky. Waverly smiled widely, it was so pretty. 

She sat back on the bench and sighed happily. There was some mystical force in this universe that created this invisible string that tied her to Nicole all along and Waverly was ready to find out. 


	2. Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter of this part. 
> 
> I got to be honest that I was nervous writing Willow, the song lyrics are so beautiful and very abstract. I tried my best to interpret it and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> I'm going to assume that you all know that after their dad died, Wynonna and Waverly moved in with Gus and Curtis, but when they grew up, they moved back to the Homestead. Also, Chrissy was Waverly's best friend since they were kids (beside Nicole, because of course she needed someone to talk about Nicole other than Nicole herself). 
> 
> As always, big thanks to Daniel, Beth and Tammy. Special shout out to Fiona, my fellow Swifties, for giving me a support at the right moment. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading.

Waverly took a flight back to Calgary the next morning and drove back to Purgatory right after she landed. She knew she wanted to tell Nicole about her feelings but now she’s home, she wasn’t so sure. 

She parked her car in front of the Homestead. 

“Waves....” Wynonna was surprised to see her. “I thought you were going to stay for a few more days.” 

“Yeah, change of plans.” She passed Wynonna and went to her room. 

“I already have plans for tonight! I’m going out!” Wynonna shouted from downstairs.

“Not a problem!” 

She spent her afternoon looking at old photos. Most were the three of them together, but even then Nicole always put her arm on Waverly’s shoulder to make sure that Waverly felt included. 

There was one photo when they were both inside a tent in Gus’ house. It was after her dad died, Curtis tried to cheer Waverly and Wynonna up by building a tent with fairy lights. It was like a golden thread and so beautiful. Of course Wynonna thought it was lame but Waverly was happy. She had been asking Wynonna to get inside but Wynonna declined, so she flipped the tent herself. 

She was surprised when she saw Nicole was already inside, smiling brightly. Waverly loved spending time with Nicole and she felt her heart was jumping around because she was too happy that night. God, she missed her. 

Last time they talked on the phone was two weeks ago and Nicole didn’t say anything about her moving. It was a short phone call, Waverly was tired after a long day at the museum and Nicole was about to get ready for her night shift. 

“She did ask a very random question though.” Waverly knitted her brows. 

Her mind went back to that night. 

_“Hey Waves, you love planning things, right?”_

_“You know I do.”_

_“You’re planning on working at the Big City’s museum forever?”_

_Waverly didn’t expect this question. “Forever is a very long time to plan something, Nicole, even I can’t plan forever.” Waverly chuckled. “What is it?”_

_Nicole cleared her throat. “Nothing. Do you like it? I mean, do you think you’ll move to some other place, far from Purgatory?”_

_Waverly was tired and she didn’t think any further of Nicole’s question. “I do like it but I don’t know about moving, maybe not now. You know I always want to travel to see the world, but I have just started here.”_

_“Yeah I do know.”_

_“What is it, Nicole?”_

_“Nothing. Hey you’re tired and I have to get ready. Talk to you later?”_

_“Definitely. Have a good shift, Nicole. Take care, ok?”_

_“Will do. Have a good night, Waves.”_

Waverly was getting confused after she recalled their phone call. Why didn’t Nicole tell her about moving back home. Did she finally accept Nedley’s offer? 

All this time, Waverly felt like she was water, easily flowing through any shape or situation. But she was also strong, independent and forceful, at least that was what people saw on the surface. Although, when it came to Nicole she was vulnerable and soft. Nicole was like a ship that sailed her seas, it might sound strange but she could cut through her like a knife and it scared Waverly. 

Waverly didn’t know what was going on right now. What would it mean for their future? How deep was Nicole going to cut her this time?

She didn’t want to call Nicole because she knew Nicole would explain everything in her own time. Their relationship was in a better stage, she believed Nicole wouldn’t purposely keep her in the dark. Maybe she could ask Wynonna later when she got home. 

Her head was on the pillow when she heard someone sneaking in, there was a sound from downstairs. Waverly put her robe on and walked out her bedroom. 

“Wynonna?” 

“Oh shit!” 

The voice wasn’t Wynonna’s. 

“Who’s there?!” Waverly grabbed a baseball bat at the end of the stairs.

“Damn it, Wynonna!” 

“I have a weapon!” 

“Wait! Waverly! It’s me!” 

“Nicole?” Waverly still held the baseball bat. 

Then a tall figure came out from the living room, raising her both arms. “Hey Waves. I just dropped Wynonna off, she’s drunk and asleep on the couch.” 

Waverly turned on the hallway light. “Nicole!” She knew Nicole was back but it didn’t lessen her shock to finally see Nicole again after 2 years. 

Nicole was grinning widely. “Hi..” 

Waverly put down the bat and ran towards Nicole to hug her. It felt so good to hug Nicole without any complications about their relationship; no girlfriend, no boyfriend, no distance, no silly fighting, no misguided feelings. And Waverly was very aware the last time they were hugging like this was before Nicole had a girlfriend and that was 8 years ago. 

They both sighed in content and slowly pulled away from each other while still holding hands. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to surprise you.” Nicole whispered. 

“I was surprised indeed.” 

“Hey! If you both want to make out, stay away from me!” Wynonna slurred from the living room. 

They both chuckled quietly. 

“Wait, did she say make out?” Waverly’s face grew warm. 

Nicole’s eyes widened. “You know Wynonna when she’s drunk.” She tried to hide her nervousness. 

“Come up to my room!” Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand but Nicole stood still. 

“Umm, I’d better go.” 

Waverly frowned. “But why? It’s late.” 

“Come on.” Nicole led them to the kitchen. “Like you said, it’s late. You need to sleep cause you just got back.” Nicole looked concerned. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“I need to go to the museum tomorrow and I’ll probably come back late at night.” Waverly frowned. 

“We’ll talk whenever you have time, ok? I’ll be here.” 

Waverly smiled widely. “You’re here.” 

Nicole’s smile matched Waverly’s. “I’m here.” Her eyes were twinkling. 

There was something else about the look on her face that Waverly couldn’t figure out yet. 

“Walk me to the front door?” 

Waverly nodded. 

“Are you back for good?” 

Nicole was smiling shyly. “It depends.” 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. “Depends on what?” 

“Later, ok? Talk to you tomorrow, Waves.” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s forehead like she used to when they were younger. 

Waverly’s heart beat faster and when she looked up, she could see Nicole’s eyes grow larger, like she just realised what she did without thinking. 

“Uh sorry, I was.. I didn’t think… I thought…” 

Waverly smiled. “It’s ok, Nicole. It feels like we never left, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah, except we did and many things have happened since then.” Nicole frowned. 

Waverly reached out and squeezed Nicole’s hand. “Hey, call me tomorrow, ok?” 

“Ok. Have a good night, Waverly.” 

“Drive safe, Nicole.” 

Nicole smiled and walked away. When she was about to get in the car, she looked at Waverly and waved. 

Waverly gave her a wave back and felt warmth in her heart. She didn’t go inside until she couldn’t see the disappearing tail lights of Nicole’s car. 

Even though Waverly definitely didn’t expect to see Nicole that night, she was hoping Nicole would stay and they could talk. But Nicole was right, she needed time and so did Nicole. 

Nicole was moving back, that she knew for sure. Nicole has mentioned that she always wanted to go back to Purgatory and now she’s here, it was like an open-shut case if Waverly wanted to steal a legal term. 

Since they were kids, Waverly could always read Nicole. She always knew when Nicole was disturbed or delighted, like when Waverly’s dad was mad at Waverly, Nicole was so upset she deflated his car tires. When Champ Hardy made fun of Waverly’s family when they were in high school, Nicole punched him in the face, she was that furious. When Nicole won her first basketball match, she took Waverly to the ice cream parlour and treated her, Nicole’s face was beaming. When Waverly became a cheerleader and wore her outfit for the first time, Waverly swore Nicole’s face was as red as her hair, she was flustered. 

But since they had been apart, her sense of Nicole was long gone. There was a look on Nicole’s face earlier that she couldn’t place. 

Waverly was tired but she grabbed her phone and shot a text to Nicole. 

Waverly: good to see you again, Nicole

Within a few seconds Nicole replied back. 

Nicole: it was good to see you too, Waves :)

Waverly: have a good night

Nicole: good night

Waverly fell asleep with a smile for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

As she predicted, on that Thursday Waverly had to work the whole day and she thought she could escape Friday but with the new project from the museum in Toronto, she was swamped. She was back in Purgatory late that night. When she drove past Shorty’s, she saw Wynonna’s truck was still there, so she decided to get in. 

Waverly saw Wynonna standing at the pool table with a few others. She thought she caught a glimpse of a red head but before she squinted her eyes, she heard her name being called. 

“Waverly!” Gus was smiling widely, she walked around the counter to hug her. “I missed you!” 

Waverly returned the hug warmly. “Hi Gus. I missed you too.” 

“You’ve been away too long, darling.” She patted Waverly’s back. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It has been so busy in the museum lately.” 

“I understand.” Gus walked back to the counter. “Have you had dinner, honey?” 

Waverly sat on the stool. “I haven’t actually, I was just going to fix myself a sandwich later at home.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you your favourite burger.” 

“Wait, Gus. Thank you but I’m not really hungry, maybe if you have soup or something?” 

“We have tomato soup?” Gus placed a glass and a bottle of cold water in front of Waverly.

“Yes please and thank you.” 

“No worries. Coming right up.” 

“Thanks!” 

Waverly tried to find Wynonna while hoping Nicole was there too. Luckily Wynonna caught her eyes, her face lit up and she waved at Waverly. God, how much Waverly loved her sister. No matter how miserable their life was when they were younger, Wynonna was always there for her. 

Yeah she went traveling around Europe after she graduated from high school, but she always came back for Waverly. When Waverly decided to come back and work in a museum in the Big City which was only an hour away from Purgatory, Wynonna decided to stay. She was now junior partner at Shorty’s after taking a business course online and Waverly was proud of her.

“Baby girl, you’re here!” 

“Yeah, I saw your truck which is strange, it’s your day off and you’re still coming to your workplace.” 

“Hey I love my workplace, I can drink whenever I want!” Wynonna took the stool next to Waverly. 

Waverly shook her head, laughing. 

“Where’s Gus?” 

“Getting me a soup for dinner.” 

“Why not my non-favourite burger?” 

“Vegan burger, you mean?” 

“Yeah, that one.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Waverly shrugged. 

“Hey, look who I have here.” Wynonna turned to her left. 

Waverly turned to look at Wynonna and Nicole appeared from behind her. She looked at Waverly and smiled shyly. 

“Hi Waves.” 

“Nicole!” Waverly stood up and hugged her. 

Wynonna chuckled. “It looks like you still have the same reaction to seeing Nicole as you did when we were kids, Waves.” 

Both Waverly and Nicole’s faces turned red. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’m gonna beat those losers and get some money out of it. You come sit here, Haught, keep baby girl company while she is having her late dinner.” Wynonna left after patting Nicole’s shoulder. 

“You sure you don’t want to play more?” Waverly asked Nicole when she sat next to her. 

“Nah, I had enough.” 

Gus came out with Waverly’s soup. “There you go. Hey Nicole, need another drink?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Gus.” 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been really busy.” 

“Hey, that’s fine. I understand.” Nicole said while nursing her drink. 

“I’m free tomorrow.” 

“That’s great!” Nicole took a sip and cleared her throat. “Do you wanna… Umm, maybe have lunch with me? And we can go hiking or whatever you wanna do?” Nicole sounded nervous. 

Waverly smiled and reached out to hold Nicole’s hand. “I’d love to.” 

“Awesome!” 

Waverly giggled happily. 

“What?” 

“Wynonna’s right, I feel like I’m still that little girl who’s extremely happy to spend my time with you.” 

Nicole was blushing furiously, she couldn’t say a word. 

“Relax, Nicole. If I’m still that kid, you’re still you, and there’s nothing to worry about. Whatever you have planned, I’d be happy anyway.” 

Nicole grinned. 

Waverly finished her dinner and left for home after she promised Gus to have dinner at her house on Sunday. She also promised to bring Wynonna and Nicole with her. 

Waverly felt giddy. She still didn’t know how to tell Nicole about her feelings but her gut told her to just let it flow. 

It was almost 1 am in the morning when she heard Wynonna come home. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door. 

“Waverly…” 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows, it didn’t sound like Wynonna. She stood up and slowly opened the door. “Nicole?” 

“Yeah, I…” 

“Are you sneaking in?” 

Nicole grimaced. “Yeah, it’s just, Wynonna stayed at Shorty’s and I thought you’re alone and I just… I don’t want you to be alone.” 

Waverly wrinkled her forehead. It’s not the first time Wynonna didn’t come home and Waverly used to stay by herself at the Homestead and Nicole knew that. 

“I probably should leave.” Nicole turned around. 

“Nicole, wait!” 

Nicole turned back to face Waverly. Waverly could see the glow of Nicole’s brown eyes. The gossamer moonbeams were reflected in her eyes and they shone like endlessly golden threads. Waverly remembered their invisible gold thread. 

“Please stay.” 

Nicole visibly relaxed. “I’m just gonna sleep on the couch.” 

“No. We used to sleep in the same bed, today is no different.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand. “Do you need to change?” 

“No, I wear boy shorts, if it’s ok with you?” 

“Of course.” 

Nicole took off her jacket and her denim pants and finally laid her head on the pillow. 

They laid side by side in silence for a while. 

“I’m sorry.” Nicole whispered. 

“It’s alright. I was awake anyway.” 

“No. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done wrong in the past 8 years.” 

Waverly stayed still. After a moment, she scooted closer and knowing Waverly very well, Nicole knew what to do. She extended her arm and Waverly settled in the crook of Nicole’s neck. 

“I’m sorry too, Nicole.” 

The invisible gold thread was like a mythical thing and to be honest, her feelings towards Nicole felt like a myth too. Waverly had been so engrossed with her relationship with Nicole, it was like Nicole was a trophy that she had to win. But now hearing Nicole apologising while Waverly had planned to spit out her feelings, she felt like she was forcing destiny, like she didn’t deserve this. 

As if Nicole could hear her thinking, she stroked Waverly’s arm gently. Within minutes, Waverly fell asleep.

* * *

To avoid any awkward situation, Waverly woke up early and waited for Nicole downstairs. Nicole was surprised that Waverly still had a couple of her t-shirts in her drawer from when they were still in high school. Nicole was definitely getting bigger, but the t-shirt still fit her and Waverly tried so hard not to look at Nicole’s well-defined biceps. They had a quick breakfast that Waverly cooked while making small talk. It surprised them both how well the conversation flowed. 

They agreed to walk around the forest and brought snacks to have a picnic near the creek. 

It was a nice Saturday morning, the sun was rising up so the weather was warm. The sunlight shone through the trees and she walked side by side with Nicole again after so long, Waverly felt like she was on the cloud 9. 

“So.. There’s something you wanna tell me?” Waverly glanced at the tall red head. 

“Well, as you probably know, I’m moving back here temporarily.” 

Waverly squinted her eyes. “What do you mean temporarily.”

“Yeah, it’s easier if one day I have to move somewhere else.” Nicole answered quietly.

Waverly frowned. “Why do you wanna move somewhere else? I thought you want to come back here and stay?” 

“I still do, but I just want to keep my options open.” Nicole looked at Waverly shyly. 

Waverly’s mind was running 100 miles an hour. What did she mean? 

Waverly casually asked. “What kind of options?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe like when I find someone and they want to leave Purgatory.” Nicole shrugged. 

Waverly suddenly felt jealous. “Oh really? So you’re just going to leave me again?” She walked faster ahead of Nicole and she could hear Nicole sigh. 

“I would never leave you again, Waves.” 

Waverly turned around. “What did you say?” 

Nicole stepped closer. “The past 8 years was the worst. You’re my best friend, Waverly. I couldn’t believe I let that happen.” 

Waverly shrugged. “It was in the past, Nicole. I let that happen too.” She patted Nicole’s arm and turned around to continue walking. “No one’s to blame. We were young, still naive.” 

“God, Waverly!” Nicole sounded frustrated. She walked past Waverly fast. 

Waverly raised her eyebrow. What’s with her? 

“Nicole, what is it?” 

“I just told you that this long years without you is the worst and you're responding so nonchalantly. Did you not feel the same? Were you ok when we were apart even when we lived so close but felt too far away?” Nicole was exhausted. 

How dare she think that I didn’t feel anything at all. Waverly was furious. “Don’t you dare, Nicole. Did you even think about me at all when we were in college? When you were with Shae? Have you ever thought about how I felt whenever you told me ‘I have a girlfriend’? Gosh, I knew you had a girlfriend, I clearly knew or else you wouldn’t stop talking to me and you would be there for me when I first moved to the city! My heart was broken, Nicole. I wasn’t only losing my best friend but also….” Waverly stopped herself for revealing too many of her feelings. 

“But also what, Waverly?” 

“Nothing.” Waverly continued walking. 

“Waverly, talk to me! You know we need to talk about whatever happens.” 

“What happens, Nicole?”

“What happens between us.” Nicole finally caught up with her and stood in front of Waverly.

“What happens between us?” 

“Why do you keep repeating me?” 

“You tell me what happens between us, Nicole?” 

“I don’t know. We’re… You’re…” 

“What?” 

Nicole shook her head. “The more you say the less I know, Waverly.” 

They finally reached the creek and sat on the old bench. Neither said anything for a while. For a moment they forgot what they were arguing about.

Waverly looked at their surroundings and saw the swing was still there. Her frown broke into a smile.. “Hey, the swing!” She stood up and sat on the swing. 

Nicole was smiling too. “I would never forget that image as long as I lived, Waves.”

“What image?”

“Seven year old Waverly, feet on the swing, laughing, your long hair was flowing in the wind and looking so happy.”

Waverly smiled because she remembered that day all too well, even though she was only a little kid then. 

Nicole walked closer and stood in front of Waverly. “Wherever you stray, I’ll follow.” 

Waverly furrowed her brows. “Sorry?” 

“That day when I was still a nine year old girl, I made a promise to always make you happy, Waverly Earp. I didn’t fulfill my promise well in the past, can you please let me make it up to you?”

Waverly’s heart was beating so fast. She could sense that Nicole was happy but nervous. What was happening? Hey, she could finally sense her Nicole again.

“I still don’t understand what the relation is with you moving back but only temporarily?” 

Nicole laughed. “You still don’t get it, do you? I thought you were the smartest person in Purgatory!” 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry!” Nicole giggled.

And that made Waverly’s heart sing. 

Nicole sighed. “Look at this willow tree, Waves. It bent right to the creek following the wind.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

Nicole bent on her knees in front of Waverly. “My life is a willow tree and it bends right to you.” She looked at Waverly softly. 

Waverly felt a strong pull from the invisible string towards Nicole. She was overwhelmed by the love she had for Nicole and if she wasn’t wrong, Nicole felt the same. 

“Nicole, I don’t know what to say.” 

“What I’m saying is, here I am begging for you to take my hand.” She grabbed Waverly’s hands. “My placement here is only temporary because where you go, I go. I’ll follow your wind and please wreck my plan so you can make a plan for us.” Nicole smiled. 

The sun was so bright, it almost blinded them. Waverly stared at Nicole’s eyes and she saw a few shades of gold. She knew now what was behind these beautiful brown eyes. She knew why the invisible gold thread kept pulling her towards Nicole, it’s because she deserved her. She deserved the love and she deserved Nicole. 

“Nicole Haught.” Waverly said her name quietly. “Whatever you decide, either stay or move away from Purgatory, I’d always take you home. You always have a home in me, Nicole.” She squeezed Nicole’s hand. “As you are, I’m begging for you to take my hand and wreck my plans because I want to make plans together with you.” 

Nicole smiled widely. “You do?” 

“Yes!” Waverly helped Nicole stand up. 

Nicole hugged Waverly tightly. “I love you so much, Waves.” 

Waverly couldn’t help the tears that were falling. “I love you so much, Nicole. You have no idea.” She couldn’t believe this was finally happening. 

Nicole pulled away and wiped Waverly’s tears gently. “I think I knew, I always knew, but I was so afraid to do something about it because I thought it would ruin our friendship.” 

“It was damaged but we mended it.” 

They both chuckled. 

“I think I have loved you since we were kids, Waves. I just didn’t know what it meant.” 

“Whoever was brave enough sneaking into my bedroom while my dad was home and drunk indeed loved me so much or was plain crazy.” 

Nicole laughed. “I think I was and still am crazy in love with you.” 

Waverly grinned widely. 

Nicole leaned down and their lips met for the first time. It was so soft and gentle, Waverly’s heart soared. 

They both pulled away when the air was very much needed. 

“Do you remember when I told you what Shae said when we broke up?” 

“Umm, no.” 

Nicole chuckled and grabbed Waverly even closer. She whispered. “She said ‘we both know it isn’t me who you want to spend the rest of your life with’. I didn’t know who she meant that time, but I do now. It’s you.” 

She kissed Waverly again and this time Waverly didn’t hold back, she couldn’t believe that everybody knew but they both didn’t, now it really felt like the universe had aligned. She couldn’t wait for Nicole to show her good places where the others, like her dad, gave her scars. 

“It goes the same, Nicole.” They finally sat down on the bench with Nicole’s arm around her shoulder and it felt so natural.

“What does?”

“Wherever you stray, I follow.” Waverly looked at Nicole, smiling. 


End file.
